Epicurious
by Callicanios
Summary: Light, an aspiring chef, knows the only way to the top is to get out there and just do it. Top of his culinary class, he seeks to apprentice for a restaurant for the experience. Striving to prove himself, he finds that his inner turmoils may pose as much of a problem as the enigmatic chef he is training under. Perhaps a way to a man's heart truly is through his stomach? BBxLight
1. Chapter 1

Light sighed as he brought the mail into his family's home, staring at each letter before dropping them on the table mindlessly. He sighed a little louder when he dropped the last letter onto the table. He then collapsed into a chair limply, proceeding to prop his face up with the heels of his hands. "This blows… Three months..."

Sachiko went to her son's side, smiled matronly, and set a cup of tea in front of him. "Still nothing, dear?" She asked softly. Light shook his head, his brows scrunched and the corners of his mouth turning downwards. _'Thanks, Mom. I totally needed reassurance that no restaurant wants me to apprentice for them…'_ He stared at his reflection in the tea cup solemnly, a face of annoyance and disappointment looking back through green-tinted caramel eyes. "I read that you shouldn't let it get to you, Light!" Sachiko reassured him. "Also to expect anything! I also read that some places require you to pay to work for them! Wow!"

Light nodded slightly but didn't unlock his gaze from the tea. He knew what his mother was saying was true, but he couldn't help but be a little crestfallen. Just as he let out another sigh, Sayu walked in, holding an expensive-looking letter. "Hey, Light? Are you looking for something like this?" She held up the textured envelope.

Instantly tearing his gaze from his drink, Light jerked his head to his sister and widened his eyes. Springing to his feet, he leapt over to Sayu and ripped the envelope him her hands, nearly knocking both the chair and her over. "Yes!" He tore open the fine paper and an expensive piece of parchment dropped onto the table. "Mr. Raito Yagami." was written on it, in a fine cursive script-like handwriting. Light blinked a couple of times and nibbled on his bottom lip nervously, his eyes full of fear. _'What if it's a rejection letter?'_ He thought in foreboding.

Sayu rolled her eyes upon seeing her brother's expression and gently unfolded the piece of paper for him. She blinked in surprise. "Wow. This person has super nice handwriting!"

Light narrowed his eyes and knit his eyebrows in annoyance. "Sayu!" He scolded, snatching the paper from her. His eyes fell unto the beautiful letters. Sayu was right; every letter was in perfect cursive, the letters gracefully slanted and delicately illustrated. The letters were identically looped and nearly obsessively neat.

 _Raito Yagami,_

 _As a restaurant owner in Paris, you could imagine my skepticism of taking on an apprentice from Japan. I have called upon all the references that were left in your letter of internship, and then some in the area that I assumed would know you on a personal level._

 _They all have high remarks and regards. This being said, I extend the invitation for you to come to our restaurant here in Paris. However, room and boarding, as well as traveling here, will be at your personal expenses. Nevertheless, I will be willing to pay you, should you find yourself proving to be useful._

 _You will be working directly under my Head Chef, whom has also enclosed a letter of things he expects from you as well as what you'll need to have with you on your first day, should you accept. I hope you have thick skin. I expect to hear back from you within a weeks notice of you receiving this letter._

 _Respectfully,_

 _Restaurant Owner of Epicurious,_

 _L Lawliet._

Light's eyes slowly dragged from the letter, and a tiny smile slowly spread a grin that seemed to engulf his whole face. "They want me!" He exclaimed. Sachiko smiled widely at Light as he scooped his sister up into a tight hug and spun her around. Both laughing loudly.

Light stopped spinning Sayu and opened the second letter. This handwriting was a lot different. Although still cursive, the letters were sharper, and the loops were more of pointed lines, and less slanted.

 _Aspiring Chef,_

 _You'll be a pain in my ass; don't think I'm excited or pleased to do this. Fact remains, should you survive, you'll be one of the best. I intend to make you that way. Learn from me quickly. The faster you can stand on your own two feet, the faster I can see you for the growing chef you could become and begin to respect you for your own abilities. If you can't learn fast, get out of the way, pack up, and return home._

 _I will provide you with all the basics. You'll use what I give you. I don't care how precious your grandfather's mother's knife is. You'll use the ones I give you in your time here at Epicurious._

 _Expect basic work, the more I respect you the harder your job gets. If you can manage to survive, we'll go about getting your visa to stay in the country for longer than ninety days._

 _Looking forward to making your life a living hell,_

 _Epicurious Head Chef,_

 _Beyond Birthday_

Light traced his finger along the signature. The two capital B's were evidently larger than the rest of his signature. _'No wonder he acquired the nickname Chef BB.'_

Shaking his head to clear it, Light smiled brightly and looked up to his mom. He announced proudly, "I get to work with the head chef!"

His mother was reading the first letter over with a pair of reading glasses sitting on the edge of her nose. "I see that!" She replied. "This is wonderful, dear. I'll call your father! You best go pack!"

Light nodded and ran up the stairs, skipping some steps in his elation as he did. He bursted into his room, pulled a suitcase out from below his bed and started throwing clothes into it. Sayu smiled from his doorway and chirped, "Which chef is going to be working with you? I bet we could look him up!"

Light startled as he was folding his shirts into the oversized case. "Uh… Yeah. That's a good idea…" Light walked over to his computer and pressed the power button, then turned to pack more of his belongings with the help of Sayu while waiting for the computer to start. "Clothing? Check. Hairbrush? Check. Toothbrush?" Sayu came running into his room with his toothbrush. Light took it from her with an appreciative smile, "Check."

Sayu squealed and stood next to Light as he sat in his computer chair, "Alright, so the letter said his name was Beyond." Light typed into the Internet search bar, his eyes widened when a webpage was brought up. "Holy…"

Sayu raised an eyebrow, "What does it mean to 'Stage under'?"

Light over exaggeratedly blinked a few times, "Well, that's what I'm doing, I'm technically staging under Beyond. It's the term used for internship or apprenticeship in the culinary world."

Sayu nodded, "Oh! Alright! Wow, so I guess he's done what you're doing a lot… Who are those people?"

Light stared wide eyed in disbelief at the computer screen, his mouth hanging open slightly, "They are some of the top chefs in the world… Wow, Gordon Ramsey, Bobby Flay, Emeril Lagasse, and Alton Brown… That's just the top names on this huge list…"

Light scrolled down and they stumbled upon a picture of Beyond, Sayu gasped slightly, then squealed, "Oh he's hot! I want to go too!" Light studied the picture of his soon to be Chef. Onyx tresses fell over his piercing scarlet eyes slightly. Though beautiful, they held a dangerous air to them. A single corner of his mouth curved up into a devious smirk. _'No mistaking it, he's definitely aggressive… I'll have to have to be on my top game at all times to keep up with him…'_ "Oh look! A video!" Sayu excitedly pointed at the screen.

Light raised an eyebrow and shrugged, he clicked on the link, he smiled slightly when the camera focused in on Beyond who was smoking a cigarette. Beyond glanced at the camera and gave a rather bashful smile, "Is that necessary?" Light blinked a few times in surprise to his accent, _'He has an undeniable British accent and he has a cute smile.'_ Light shook his head slightly and listened to the interview.

Beyond bit his lip as the interviewer asked a flurry of questions, he sighed, "Look, lady. I'm a chef, not a goddamned recording machine. I'll answer one at a time. You asked what I liked most about being in the kitchen…" They watched his eyes narrow slightly in thought, "Probably the pace… I just can't work slowly, never could." The mischievous smirk seen in the photograph spread across his lips.

The reporter asked another muffled question, and Beyond raised an eyebrow. "Would I ever train anyone? Sure. If they have the right stuff. I won't train anyone that someone else picked for me though. I will be the one choosing."

Sayu squealed, "Light! That means he's the one who probably picked you!" Light could feel a creeping heat grow on his cheeks, _'So he thinks that I could have the right qualities…'_ Sayu nodded and patted Light's shoulder, "So! No matter how mean he seems or how rude he is! Just remember, Onii! He picked you because he thinks you can take it!"

Light smiled and nodded, _'I can only hope to withstand his intensity…'_ Then, Light read through the reviews of him as a chef.

['A holy terror to work for! The garbage disposal had better people skills!']

['Fast and furious in the kitchen! The definition of "get shit done!"']

['Lean, mean, making you cry machine!']

Light audibly gulped after reading some of the text. "Heh, makes you a little nervous." He then stopped and read the final review.

['I had both the pleasure and the honor to be accepted as a stage for him. He's intense, he's fast, but everything he does, he has a purpose. I'm a stronger chef to this day because of him. There isn't a single customer or fellow chef I fear. He equipped me with the skills and techniques that I need to be at the top of every list in my home country. If you're reading this, Chef BB; thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for kicking my ass into shape! If you, whoever is reading this review, if you've been accepted to be a stage for him, you're one in thousands of requests that float through his kitchen. Don't run away. He's mean, he's scary, but he's the most sincere person you'll meet. Very passionate and strong. Respect him for face value, because by the time he's done with you… That's what you can bet to be as well.' – Chef Jamie Oliver.]

Light smiled. He turned to Sayu and laughed, "Well! I think I'm ready to have my ass handed to me!" Sayu giggled and clapped in celebration. Light smiled and set his suitcase down next to his door. "Now I just have to talk to dad about getting there." They both laughed.

Sayu smiled and spoke in a sincere hush, "Light, you can call me at any time if you need someone to talk to, if something happens. I don't understand what you're going to go through, but I'll do my best to be a sympathetic ear."

Light wrapped her in a tight hug, "Thanks, Sayu."

* * *

 _Thank you to my lovely Betas!_

 _SynesthesiaSymphony, my mistress of adjectives!_

 _OliOctane, who is also a chef and a good source for my facts!_

* * *

 **A/N: This story strikes close to home for me, a truly special place in my heart... Light is living my dream... I'm not kidding, it's my dream to Stage under a chef in a foreign country.**


	2. Chapter 2

Light startled awake and darted his gaze nervously around the giant aircraft. His mother placed a comforting hand on top of his. "Just some small turbulence. We're landing; it's good you slept some, they're eight hours behind us. You won't have much of a problem with jet lag." Sachiko laughed heartily.

Light groaned, "Oh great." He rubbed his eyes tiredly as they circled over to the window, down at the enlarging airport beneath them. "Wow... It's huge!"

Sachiko smiled, then asked Light, "What did this Mr. Lawliet say, last you spoke with him?"

Light glanced back to his mother. "He said there would be a car waiting for us." He responded matter-of-factly. "I sent him all of our ticket information; whoever is picking me up already knows what terminal to wait at."

Sachiko flashed a proud smile."Oh, my baby!" She snatched Light up into a tight embrace, "Growing up so fast!"

Light shifted an embarrassed glance around the plane and tried to shrug his mother off. "Mom, I'm not a baby anymore...!" He insisted, failing to escape Sachiko's lock. "Please don't do that again." He hung his head a little in embarrassment, his cheeks slightly flushed with a light rose color.

Sachiko chuckled quietly and let Light go, "I know… But you'll always be my baby, even when you're a little old man!"

Light smiled in response. Suddenly, the plane descended into a slight free fall and he clutched the seat tightly, his face reflecting a small amount of panic, "Not sure I'll ever get used to that… Mom… What if I need to come back? There isn't a return trip on my ticket…" Light looked down to his ticket a little sorrowfully.

Sachiko placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "We'd fly you home… There's no way we'd ever leave you twisting in the wind. But we won't need to do that, I'm sure!" She patted his back gently when Light hung his head. "You won't quit; I know you're better than that. The harder the task, the more determined you are to prove everyone wrong. Just like your father." She added.

Light looked up to his mother's warm chocolate brown eyes and smiled. "Thanks, mom." His mother's smile made her age evident, soft wrinkles lining her face. Suddenly feeling a little guilty, he made a silent promise to himself: _'I don't care how much they beat me up, it's time to move on, I can't burden my family any longer.'_

The behemoth plane landed and bounced slightly. Light took a deep breath, then released it slowly as the plane taxied into the terminal smoothly. They waited for the passengers in front of them to exit the plane before grabbing their carry-on baggage and removing themselves from the craft.

Light's eyes widened when they entered the airport. The overall impression was grand; encased in an oval ceiling and walls, the terminal was run through by a deep red carpet, the ceiling littered with tiny windows. _'Is there any actual roof to it?'_ Light wondered as he followed his mother with his messenger bag over his shoulder. "While you speak with Mr. Lawliet, I'll look for a suitable place for you to live while you're working there." Sachiko turned around and told him

Light shook his head and sighed. "Alright, Mom."

They stepped out of the airport and a black sedan pulled up. A blonde with icy blue eyes stuck his head out the window. "Yagami?" He hollered, his voice masculine and a little harsh.

Light blinked rapidly a few times and nodded at him. "That would be me!" He called, cupping his mouth with a hand.

"Good!" The blonde responded, then dove back inside the car. A muffled, "Park it, Matty! I'll make it quick, open the trunk!" Can be heard. The young man then hopped out of the car and opened the back door for Sachiko. "Ma'am." He gestured politely for her to enter, then snatched the bags up and tossed them into the back of the car like they were cotton candy. "Alright, new guy. Climb in. Let's go and try to beat chef there; he's a real pain if he's there before you!"

He hopped back into the shotgun seat and Light got in the back, settling himself next to his mom, who smiled at the redhead and the blonde. "Hello!" She greeted them cheerfully. "I'm Light's mother. You boys live here, right?"

The blonde turned around and stretched his hand in greeting. "Yes. Call me Mello, and that's Matt." He gestured to the redhead after waiting to no avail for Sachiko to shake his hand. He then cocked his head towards Light."Does he need somewhere to live?"

Sachiko nodded with a pleasant smile. "Oh yes. I'm only here to help him get settled."

Matt nodded, his eyes not averting from the road. "He could always stay with us; it'd be more cost efficient for all of us, really, especially until he actually starts earning money."

Light bit his bottom lip and raised his eyebrows, "Oh, I couldn't. For all you guys know, I'm a real creep."

Mello cackled loudly, "Ahh, that settles it! Anyone that honest can definitely stay with us! We all work at Epicurious, so we could all go to and fro together. Paris is a really nice city... that is, until the sun goes down." Mello's mouth stretched into a creepy Cheshire grin, and wiggled his fingers at Light. When the brunette recoiled a bit, Mello laughed lightheartedly. "Not that you have to worry about getting hurt or anything... You fancy keeping your wallet? It's best not to travel alone."

Matt nodded in agreement. "We have a spare bedroom; you wouldn't be imposing."

Sachiko smiled, then turned to her son and nudged him slightly. "That sounds like a good offer, Light!"

Mello laughed and gave Light a thumbs-up. "First month's on us, kay? Then we'd split the costs three way!"

Light sighed in half exasperation and half for humor. "Alright! You guys win."

Mello sat back and smiled triumphantly. "I usually do." The blonde flashed his teeth in a full victorious grin.

Matt rolled his eyes as they weaved through the traffic. "I'll take your mom and luggage to the flat; and you and Mello can face our judge and jury... and executioner." Mello laughed loudly at this and Matt continued, "I'm the accountant. Chef could care less if I'm there. L might mind, but as long as I have a valid excuse to not be there, he's alright with it."

Sachiko smiled and relaxed back into the seat. "Just landed and already throwing him into the fire?"

Mello shook his head. "No, but he has to meet with L, get the basic rules, and whatnot. Boring new guy crap." Light watched out the window as the city seemed to pass by while the blonde shrugged.

He snapped to attention when the car pulled to a stop. Matt turned around and rested his chin on the seat, announcing, "Alright, I'm going to drop you and Mello off. I'll be by later, so if L asks-"

Mello waved Matt off dismissively while aggressively shoving the door open. "Yeah, yeah, stuff, got it. You're helping Mrs. Yagami. L'll take that." Mello hopped out of the car and stretched then opened the door for Light's mom, before heading into the restaurant. "You said your name was Light, huh?"

Light nodded silently as he stared up at the restaurant. It wasn't massive, but it didn't have to be to make Light feel small. It had the reputation of a skyscraper. A two-story building, the large bay windows were well tinted. On the bright red door inlayed with more tinted glass, etched was, in bold lettering,

 ** _EPICURIOUS_**

Mello pulled to door open and smirked, "After you." Light mentally steeled himself and stepped through the door to be met with a dark interior, the walls painted a deep navy blue. Black slate floor, mahogany wood lining the bar, every table and chair. A pure white cloth on each table top with a single bright red candle in the center inside a stained glass casing, matching the fabric of the chairs and booths. Abstract art lined the walls, it was sleek and modern, but still classy. Mello smirked at Light's appeasing gaze, "Don't make the big man wait." He nudged Light slightly towards the back of the restaurant.

Light nodded and walked behind Mello, taking in the scene of the expansive bar that was lined from bar to ceiling with liquor and spirits of all types. As they reached the kitchen it almost blinded Light with its stark contrast. The floors a pearly white as well as the walls, stainless steel appliances and counters throughout. A large window let in a great deal of natural light on top of already being well lit. "Wow, it's bright."

Mello chuckled as he slid his cook whites on, "Yeah. When they offered to paint it, Chef threw a fit and insisted it stayed this color. H'said it made it easier to see all the grime from the day. Thus making it easier to clean… The logic is sound, but sometimes. It'll drive you a little batty." Light chuckled and followed Mello to the stairs, "Alright, up the stairs and to the right, that's L's office. Go meet him; he'll take it from there. Oh, and good luck! Can't wait to work with you tomorrow!" Mello waved a goodbye at Light as the blonde jogged over to the main kitchen area.

Light climbed the stairs slowly, he could feel his heart racing, _'Get ahold of yourself! He'll toss you out if he thinks you're a spaz.'_ Light took a deep breath and knocked on the door that had a brass sign on it saying **'L Lawliet'**.

A monotoned voice came from behind the brilliant oak door, "Enter." Light gulped and hesitated slightly before pushing the door open, timidly entering. His eyes landed instantly on the oddly haunched man at the desk, a head full of wild but barely managed onyx hair. Light noted the bags under his eyes; _'Must be stressful, being in his position...'_ His eyes wandered to the rest of the office, which was decorated in hues of brown and cream. "Ah, Raito, or can I call you Light?"

Light blinked a couple of times, then responded, stuttering a bit, "You could call me 'idiot', and I'd respond." Upon realization of what he just said, Light mentally face-palmed. _'That's an interesting way to start off a professional relationship.'_

To Light's bewilderment, a tiny smirk cracked along the porcelain lips. "That's good." L commented. "Birthday will likely call you something similar, but I prefer Light… Unless you'd rather be called 'Raito'." He tilted his hand towards the chair in front of his desk, "No need to be afraid. I don't bite... Birthday does, but I don't."

Light laughed a little nervously. "Sorry. No, it's fine, call me Light." Light approached the desk anxiously, and slowly sat down in a velvet chair before it. He glanced up at the charcoal eyes that seemed to be studying him.

"So... Birthday has chosen you out of the thirty I left for him to choose from." L began, picking up a coffee cup delicately by three fingers, and taking a silent sip. "I can see why. Your resume is rather impressive. No formal experience?" Light shook his head slightly. L nodded and shrugged slightly. "Ah. That's fine. I appreciate the honesty. However, I see that you have graduated from your culinary class at the very top and even shadowed Masaharu Morimoto for a month…" His voice trailed off slightly and watched for Light's reaction, but when Light didn't budge, L nodded slightly. "Impressive indeed."

Light gave a small sigh of relief at this. _'At least he isn't mean…'_ Light watched L as the latter read through Light's file again. _'He's very nice, actually.'_

After finishing, L looked up from the document and cast Light a sideways smile. "Let's give you the grand tour, then. When you come in tomorrow, Birthday will undoubtedly put you to work as soon as possible. Let's enjoy the silence while it lasts... Or, as I like to call it, The calm before the storm." He serenely closed his eyes and rolled his head back.

Light blinked a few times at L when he suddenly looked up at Light, peeking one eye open. The older man smiled a little wider as a gruff shout was heard from the kitchen. "Ce que l'enfer vous faites?" ("What the hell are you doing?")

Upon receiving a glance of question, L nodded. "That would be the famous temperament of Chef BB." He stood up and motioned for Light to follow him. "Let's meet the temperamental devil, shall we?" A tiny smirk etched across L's pale face.

Light nodded and flinched at the sound of an outraged yell. "Vous plaisantez-moi!" ("You've got to be kidding me!")

* * *

 **Let's be a little fair here. SynesthesiaSymphony, my fantastical beta reader for this story, deserves a round of applause here for just a moment... And slight collaboration credit for Mello. Mello has always been a weakness of mine... I could never balance his personality traits JUST right.**


	3. Chapter 3

Light followed L's haunched figure down the stairs towards the kitchen where the shouting grew louder, Light began to second guess his choice. _'Maybe I should have waited for a less temperamental chef…'_

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs in the doorway, L shifted a tiny smile towards Light, "Don't let him fool you. He's a softie at heart…"

The British accented voice was outraged and full of annoyance, contradicting L's words. "Are you a fucking retard?!"

Light winced at Beyond's shouting at his cooks. "Uh huh… Any advice?"

L smirked slightly and nodded. "Don't let him walk on you," he suggested softly, "but be respectful." L stepped off the last step and rounded the corner.

Light took a deep breath and put on a pleasant smile, _'Right. Just breathe… Relax, wouldn't want him to figure out you're petrified.'_ Light followed behind L and walked into the back of him, "Uh, sorry."

L stood still with a small smile and his thumb pressed to his lower lip, Light followed his gaze up to its destination. Light could feel his features soften a little at the enigmatic chef. Beyond was walking behind the line of cooks as they worked. Suddenly, the raven stopped in his tracks, and tapped the elbow of one cook with a spoon handle. "Higher, your wrist will cramp less." He walked behind another cook with a scrutinizing stare. He leaned in and turned the stove down. "If your heat stays too high you'll discolor the broth." His analyzing gaze landed on L and Light, then turned back to . "Alright dipshits, if you fuck my kitchen up while I step out, I can and **will** shove you in the stove!"

Widening his eyes slightly, Light shifted a glance at the older male, as a quiet chuckle escaped L's throat, "Here he comes…" Light had to consciously slow his breathing.

Beyond raised an eyebrow at the duo, "Is this the intern?" L nodded silently and the corners of Beyond's lips curved up. "I see." He motioned his head for Light to follow, "L, naturally, I need you to be my lab rat. It's in the refrigerator."

Raising his eyebrows, L smiled a little wider. "Hmm?" He mused. Beyond smirked and walked towards the dining room. Chuckling at Beyond's coy attitude, "He knows how to keep me out of his business. Go meet with him, it'll be the one time he's civil with you. I have a mystery cake waiting for my approval." Then he walked away, his pace a little faster than before.

Light nodded and followed in the direction Beyond went. _'What do you think he'll ask? Will he ask anything? Will he just yell at me? I guess I should have expected this and prepared a little better… It's not like the chef would have never wanted to talk to their new stage on a one on one.'_ Light let out an audible sigh. He jumped slightly when he heard a deep laugh from behind the bar, "Relax, I just wanted to gauge your ability a little and get to know you."

Nodding, Light sat himself at one of the bar stools. "Sorry. I'm a little nervous."

Beyond raised an eyebrow and betrayed a tiny crooked smile, "A little? You don't say…" He poured himself a small amount of orange juice from behind the bar, "You want anything to drink?"

Light shook his head. Then he opened his mouth, and what came out was a petite "I'm sorry."

Beyond laughed under his breath, "For what, might I ask? Jeez, you're not one of 'them', are you? We'll drive each other nuts if that's the case…" He sat next to Light and stared straight forward, "So... Japanese? I've read your resume. What do you like to cook? Personal questions aren't usually answered in text." He shifted a sidelong glance to Light.

Light cocked his head a little in thought, trying to say something natural that may please but still impress Beyond. "I like to cook just about anything... I love learning new techniques; I especially like to apply them in different ways…"

On the other side of the bar, Beyond raised his brow curiously, "Really? Hmm…" He nodded slightly, "That's interesting… I like that answer." He smiled whimsically.

Light could feel a small heat creep along his neck and cheeks. _'I won't take what the online reviews said lightly, and I heard his temperament for myself… I won't underestimate you, Beyond. You can't lull me into a false sense of security with you…'_

Beyond leaned against the bar with one arm and rested the side of his head on his bicep, "So, why this offer?"

Light felt his breath catch, _'Probably shouldn't say it was the first and only one…'_ "I did my research on the restaurant after receiving the offer, I decided that if I wanted to be the best I needed to be trained by someone who is one of the best."

Beyond smirked and rolled his eyes. "Level with me."

Light flitted his eyes over to the chef and blushed slightly while hanging his head. "It was the only offer to come up in three months."

Beyond lifted his head and took a sip of his juice, leaving Light hanging for a while, before saying, "I know. That might be my fault."

Light shot Beyond a shocked stare. "How?" He gaped.

Beyond had a tiny smirk cracking along his face. "I _might_ have mentioned to all the other kitchens in the area that I was interested in you."

Light raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "How would that change anything?"

"I'm a, and I quote, 'badass'. And I'm pulling your leg." Beyond laughed as Light landed a lame glare on him, who guffawed loudly. "I wanted to gauge your unrehearsed reactions… I like you. To be honest, I didn't even want to take anyone else on, but I always look through the applicants…" He smiled with nostalgia, "That's how I got started out… You're actually more formally trained than I was." He ruffled his hair with a careless smile. "One day, I was down in the dumps. Couldn't figure out what to do with my life, and L suggested that I should do something I'm good at… It was his kind of his idea for me to be a chef."

He stared at Beyond, mouth hanging open slightly, eyes wide. Beyond shifted a glance over to Light and laughed at his fish-like appearance. "How long have you two known each other?" Light asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Beyond smirked and looked back to his juice, purposely avoiding Light's question, "So I put out letters, called restaurants to see if they'd entertain the idea of having me come into their kitchen… Three months later… Gordon Ramsey called and asked for a demonstration."

Light's eyebrows raised, _'Three months…'_ Light blinked a couple of times and leaned in, "That's incredible."

Beyond smirked and glanced back into Light's honeyed eyes, "To this day, Gordon is my mentor. Whenever I have a problem, I can usually count on his advice to get me through… You'll need to find someone like that… Culinary life sucks too much to do it on your own." He flashed a bright and mischievous smile.

Light returned the smile subconsciously, _'His smile is almost disarming.'_ Light trailed his eyes along the chef's features. _'He is actually much better looking in person...'_ He followed Beyond's jawline to his slender neck and found himself smirking slightly at his protruding Adam's Apple. He quickly caught himself and mentally slapped his own face repeatedly. _'Get it together, not only is he literally your boss and very good looking… He's more than likely taken, and if he isn't, there's something really wrong with him.'_

Light shook his head at the sound of Beyond clearing his throat, and he trailed his eyes up and his breath caught at the sight of the scarlet kindles peeking at him underneath the ashen bang with an amused smirk curving around his surprisingly shapely lips. Light smirked slightly at his smile, then narrowed his eyes and broke eye contact shaking his head slightly, _'He's. Your. Boss.'_ He repeated to himself, but then his mind drifted again. _'At first I was terrified he was going to be cruel… Now I think it would make my job so much easier if he was.'_

Beyond glanced over Light's shoulder to L, "Well. Time to round up the madhouse and get ready for tonight. I invite you to come and have dinner. I'll pay; I want you to taste what I expect from you." An evil grin spread across the lips that once chastised Light for staring at them longingly.

Light glanced up and asked, "Would it be alright if my mother came? She came to help me get settled."

Beyond raised an eyebrow. "Naturally." He responded, then stood up and stepped behind Light. "See you tomorrow. Be here at six in the morning; I'd like to see what your made of…" He reached around Light and grabbed his juice and whispered into his ear, "Don't you dare be a minute late…"

Light felt his face burning at the husky words that vibrated into his head. He could hear L faintly chuckle as Beyond brushed passed him. The swinging doors flew open and more shouting could be heard. L placed himself next to Light and laughed slightly, "So. I expect to see you around often then?"

Light nodded, "I'm very excited to start working. Do you know why he'd have me coming in so early?" Light detested how timidly that question sounded.

L shrugged, "He's a chef through and through, he lives this kitchen. It's why I pay him the way I do… Well that, and so he never leaves. From the moment he wakes up, to the moment he collapses into his bed he's either working or thinking about work… I admire that about him."

* * *

Light nervously shifted a glance around as he pulled the door opened for his mom. Sachiko smiled brightly at a young man with bright white hair and deep charcoal grey eyes upon seemed to be searching for someone. The young man glanced up at the two, gave them a once-over, and stood. He pulled his uniform a little to straighten it, then gestured for the Yagami's to follow him. "Right this way, ma'am and sir."

Light glanced back at the line of people who were waiting for a table, who stared at him and his mother with both envy and surprise. His mother leaned in to Light's ear and whispered, "Must be incredibly difficult to get a table here!" Light nodded quietly as the server pulled the chair out for Light's mother.

"The head chef will be personally preparing your dishes. I will return shortly for your order; in the meantime, may I offer you refreshments?"

Light's mother smiled and nodded, "Yes, thank you. Water will be fine." Light nodded in agreement. The young man bowed and briskly stepped away before appointing a waitress to their table. Sachiko's eyes wandered around the restaurant, with its modern design, and down at her white and glossy chair. "I always pictured that you'd be working somewhere with this kind of atmosphere. It's edgy, modern, but still pleasant for an old fart like me!" She giggled lightheartedly.

A deep voice purred from the side of them, "Mind if I join?" They both glanced over to see L standing there in a pair of dark denim jeans, a white cotton shirt and a black overcoat.

Sachiko smiled brightly, "Not at all! You must be Mr. Lawliet?"

He nodded as he delicately pulled a chair out and placed himself in a chair next to them, shifting a bit uncomfortably. "Indeed I am, Mrs. Yagami... I apologize, I do not know your name."

Sachiko smiled softly and answered, "Sachiko Yagami. Nice to meet you! Please make sure my boy keeps his head up!"

L nodded quickly. "Of course. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Light hung his head in embarrassment, "Mom! We talked about this! I'm not a baby!"

L and Sachiko shared a small smile. She cleared her throat. "So... your chef. What would you recommend for our meal?"

L rubbed his chin and hummed quietly in thought. "There aren't very many cuisines he isn't proficient in." L folded his hands under his chin, interlacing his slender fingers together and gave a tiny smile as he rested his chin on them. "Though, if you're interested in testing his ability in Japanese cooking, I recommend his curry."

* * *

 _As always loves to my fantastic beta readers!_


	4. Chapter 4

Light walked next to Mello with an odd smirk on his face. Mello laughed. "What's gotchya smiling?"

Light tore eyes from the lit Eiffel Tower. "I'm excited." He answered, a small bounce in his steps. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he told Mello, "Thanks for walking with me. No doubt, I would have gotten lost…"

Rolling his eyes, Mello scoffed good-naturedly. "Tch. Duh, can't let the new guy get lost. I'd want him to be set up for success like I was. I got real lucky with Matt. If it weren't for him… Chef might have bullied me into quitting by now. Maybe that's a li'l unfair." Mello smiled while netting his hands behind his head, looking up at the lightening sky. "He has his moments… He's a brute. But trust me you, when you need it most, he'll come through for you. One time, after a particularly hairy service… I sat out behind the restaurant and cried." He nodded at Light's gawk of disbelief and laughed. "I know, right? Me. Cry. To be fair, it wasn't even chef's fault why I was so upset. I just realized how far behind I was. I felt a little… inferior, per say. I was beating myself up..."

* * *

Mello cupped his face and tried to steady his breaths. He stiffened when he heard the back door to the restaurant open and close. Shutting his eyes tighter, he smelled the scent of a lit cigarette and felt a nudge after the sounds scuffling of someone sitting next to him.

He lifted his eyes from his hands, only to be met with an open pack of cigarettes being extended towards him. Beyond was staring at the busy street with an apathetic expression. Mello sighed in relief that he wasn't looking at him. _'I probably look pathetic to someone like him right now…'_ Sniffling slightly, he took a cigarette, but did not ask to light it. He simply clutched it tightly in his hands, a tiny bit of the stuffing falling out..

Without saying a word, Beyond lit his lighter and held it out. A long moment of silence passed between them. _'Why isn't he saying anything? He probably wants to rip my apart for all my blunders tonight…'_

Beyond took a deep drag, blew the smoke out expertly in a ring, and spoke quietly without looking at Mello, "You know… A chef is only as good as his kitchen."

Mello stared at the side of Beyond's head, confused. "Huh?"

The chef trailed his deep eyes towards Mello's puffy, tear stained cheeks. "I can only be the best if I have the best behind me." Mello looked down to his unlit, crinkled cigarette. _'Just like Naomi… He's gonna can me… Dammit! I knew I fucked up a lot!'_

Beyond offered a weak smile to Mello, "Did you learn from it?" The blonde blinked once, then nodded slowly, not taking his eyes from the now balled cigarette. Then clenched his teeth in frustration. "Yeah…"

The raven-haired man sighed quietly. "You're only the best if you're constantly learning. Learning from others, learning from mistakes…" He turned his crimson gaze up to the night sky, as if searching for something amongst the stars.

Mello lowered his head slightly miserably, however, tearing his eyes from the cigarette to land on Beyond. "What are you saying?" His eyes started to narrow accusingly.

Beyond was silent for a moment, as if in thought. Then, he cocked his head awkwardly to the side, and sent a mischievous grin Mello's way. Icy blue eyes met fiery crimson ones, and Mello spied a hint of doubt in those scarlet orbs, a fragile quiver to Beyond's curved lips.

"I'm saying. I only work with the best." The latter explained. "And the best are always learning." He glanced down to Mello's cigarette before looking back out towards the bustling street at the end of the alleyway. "Are you the best?"

The young stage shook his head, then answered solemnly, his head hanging, "No. I'm still a rookie... I make stupid mistakes –"

"Perfect." Beyond interjected Mello's budding rant. "Then, you're the best. Humility is the prize. I'm offering you permanent employment as my prep chef, Mello." The younger man turned to Beyond in disbelief, searching his body language for any sign of a lie. "You may not be the fastest on the line, but I'm not willing to let someone with your speed in preparation work for anyone else."

Mello's eyes lit up and he betrayed a brilliant smile, subconscious tears of joy flowing silently. He chuckled breathlessly as he wiped the tears away, "It would be an honor, Chef BB."

Tucking one hand into one pocket, the older male shook his head and flicked his spent cigarette into a nearby trash bin with the other hand, "No. It's mine." A devious smile curved around his face as he exhaled his smoke through his nose. He popped Mello on the back of the head lightly with the palm of his other hand as he walked back into the restaurant. "Dishes aren't going to wash themselves. So, when you're done with your pity party, move your sorry ass."

Mello stood up quickly, his determination renewed. "Yes, Chef!"

* * *

Light stood underneath a street light the flickered off staring at Mello with a raised eyebrow, "Uh?"

Mello shook off the smile of nostalgia, "Just trust me. When you need him most. He's there for you. Don't let the rest shake you." Mello smirked and started walking next to Light again. They approached the alley and walked down it, "Yep. Sure as shit. He's here…" Mello's face twisted into a devious smile at the singular sport motorcycle, "Think we could scare him?"

Light blinked rapidly while shaking his head slightly in disbelief. "You do that… I want nothing to do with that… He scares me enough as it is…"

The blonde groaned out, "Lame, Yagami. Oh well. Let's go see the enigma." He let out a loud laugh.

They pulled the back down open to be met with loud rock music, they both winced slightly. Their eyes landed on Beyond who was obsessively piping designs onto a cake. His eyes were narrowed into a slight scowl as his attention was absorbed into his current task. He flitted his eyes over to the two momentarily before smirking. "Good. You're early."

Mello leaned over and spoke into Light's ear with a hand concealing his lips, "Good call on not scaring him… Probably would have killed us…" Their eyes both fell back onto the large dual-tiered cake that was elegantly decorated. "So… Chef, you do all these?"

Washing his hands, Beyond leaned with his back against the sink while drying his hands with a fresh hand towel. "Who the hell did you think was doing these? The fucking Tooth Fairy?"

Mello playfully rolled his eyes and laughed, "Well, I only ask, because our case never runs empty…" A moment of concern spread across his face and flickered into his blue eyes, "Beyond… Be honest with me… As a friend, I'm worried… When do you go home?"

Beyond gave a ghost of a smirk, "I left here last night around two-thirty… Ish… Might have finally passed out around four…" Beyond lifted his eyes from the floor towards a worried Mello, "Alright, I haven't been home. I don't have any reason to be there... Not like anyone is waiting up for me." He glanced away only to be met with an equally concerned stare from Light. _'He's alone?'_ "Anyway, get familiar with the kitchen and show me what you've got. Cook your signature dish for me."

Light shifted a glance around the kitchen as Beyond stood in front of him with his hand out, "I'll take your coat. I'm going to analyze you." Beyond laughed quietly as he watched Light tense up. "Don't be nervous; I'm just seeing where you are in the grand scheme."

The youngest man of the kitchen nodded nervously, and nibbling on his bottom lip while shifting his glance around the kitchen, "How long do I have?"

He held his coat out as Beyond snatched it while walking towards the back wall. "As long as you need, sweetheart. It's Sunday. We don't open for service on Sunday's."

Light blinked a couple of times in surprise and nodded, "Right. Alright." Beyond folded his arms and leaned against the wall and tilted his hand towards Light, remaining silent. As to say, **'Take the lead.'** Light nodded and followed Mello towards the walk-in refrigerator.

* * *

Light expertly cut through vegetables and meat. Beyond circled around him, watching his every move, his hands tucked around his back. Light kept his eyes trained down at his task at hand as Morimoto taught him: _'When you encounter a situation where a chef is critiquing you; fear not. Allow your training and knowledge to overcome your fear. Let no man overpower your teachings. But, always be ready to learn from him, should he be willing to teach. Remember that, Raito... And you'll do just fine, no matter who it is you Stage under.'_

Glancing up at the encircling chef, Light smirked defiantly and chuckled under his breath when he heard the former's breath catch. _'He reminds me of a hawk, circling its prey before ending its life. I see why people were intimidated… I won't back down. I refuse!'_ He flicked his eyes back down to his task, focusing his mind and willing his hands not to tremble. Light smirked when he saw Mello from the corner of his eye sniffing the air with a small smile as he worked on his prep list for the week.

* * *

A devious smile spread across the chef's pale lips when a plate was set in front of him while he sat at a table with his legs crossed, reading over the menu's weekly specials. His deep voice purred, "I wondered which one of you ordered the curry… Now I know." His scarlet eyes lifted to be met with an unwavering gaze of confidence in his dish from Light.

Not breaking his eye contact, Light pulled a chair out from in front of the older male and sat in front of him and waited. He watched the other lift a single grain of rice and measure it appraisingly. _'I can appreciate a chef who takes the time in considering the density of the rice…'_

Beyond closed his eyes and wafted the scent of the plate towards him with his hand. Light watched in anticipation as a tiny smile ghosted itself against the chef's lips. Peeking one eye open his smile grew, "If it tastes as well as it smells… There's a possibility I might have actually paid to eat it." Light raised his eyebrows in slight elation upon hearing the first impressions. "Through…" The older man's voice drawled a little, causing Light to internally flinch, "It's presentation could use a little work… You're far from replacing myself."

Watching the chef dissecting the food intricately, Light bounced his leg restlessly. Beyond shifted a stare up to Light. "I do however, have a distaste for being watched as I eat…" Light looked down with a slight blush to his cheeks which caused the raven-haired chef to chuckle quietly. "Go help Mello. You'll be stuck with me the rest of the day, either way."

The brunette nodded quickly and removed himself from the dining room, sneaking one last glance at the enigmatic man. His cheeks lit up a brilliant red when he received a wink and a wave. Light backed up into the kitchen and heard Mello cackling. "Kicked you out, did he? That's how you know he's interested in what you put in front of him… Man, he's gonna kick your ass when he figures out its almost as good as his." Light shifted a puzzled expression towards the laughing blonde. "I snuck a taste of out the pot you cooked it in, damn, you've got to give me your recipe…"

Light's smile grew slightly at the praise. "You think? That it's almost as good as his?"

Nodding the prep chef folded his arms and leaned against the center counter, "Oh yeah. That's not really all that good, to be really good at something… Just means he'll come down harder on you. What's worse is, he probably won't yell at you… He'll just expect more from you. I'd almost rather be yelled at!" He laughed heartily before motioning his head for Light to follow him. "So I'll guess that, until he's measured your worth, you're stuck helping me. As his staff, we rotate Sunday duties. This week is my week, I have to make sure the kitchen is stocked and completely prepped up. So…" He flashed a wicked grin towards the brunette, who shivered a little. "Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

 _OliOctane, one of my betas and pastry chef, knows exactly how Beyond would have felt had they decided to startle to poor man._

 _SynesthesiaSymphony, my fantastical beta reader... Words to not describe how valuable your input is._

 **Responses:**

 **Suki: Thank you. I'm very glad the idea is admired. I was extremely hesitant to put it out there, but then decided I'm my greatest fan, and I woukd totally want to read this! Haha!**

 **xMollyx: Naturally, Light excels in everything he does. Doesn't make him any less fair game for our head chef though. ;) I actually find that you're correct. Not a lot of fanfics make mention of it. Where as I just automatically assume that if they weren't wrapped in the world of the original story they'd have an accent. Being from England and all :p Probably because not a lot of people put that thought into it. Because when the anime was dubbed there were no obvious accents, but I'm still inclined to believe. Even in the original story: L should have had an accent. Even if it was just a tiny one.**

 **:x**

 **Tell me that wouldn't just make him all the more adorable.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mello walked back into the kitchen and smirked at Light, "Good news: He actually finished it. Sketchy news: He wrote a lot of notes." Light took a deep breath, ' _Alright… So, is that good or bad… Now I'm nervous.'_

The blonde nodded as the younger of the two lifted a giant bag of flour. The doors to the kitchen flew open, startling Light into dropping all of the flour into the bin at once, causing a large plume of white powdery smoke to fluff up, clouding the immediate area. Light waved his hand around, trying to see. Once the air cleared, he instantly regretted not retreating when he had the chance. A dawning sense of dread befell the young stage.

The brunette's eyes landed on Beyond who was standing rigidly, crimson eyes closed, right eyebrow twitching in irritation. The ember-like eyes opened slowly and landed directly on Light before he calmly set his notepad and plate down, almost in dramatic slow-motion. He shifted his stare away from the young stage and brushed flour off of himself, grumbling in what seemed to be German. Upon deciding that he was barely presentable, the chef slowly lifted his head and took a long, deep, and drawn out breath from between his teeth. "What... the... hell...!" Light flinched at his menacing tone.

Mello pursed his lips and looked away, trying to hold back a laugh that threatened to slip between his lips. "Chef, that... might have actually been your fault. You scared the poor kid." The blonde flinched and took a step back when visual daggers were casted in his direction from the fiery gaze.

The raven-haired chef groaned and rolled his head back, closing his eyes, and growled from between clenched teeth, "What the fuck ever... Light. Office. Now." He rubbed his closed eyes in vexation of the whole situation. He glanced his eyes open to Mello who was retrieving a broom and dustpan. Pointing to the blonde, "Oh no. He'll clean that up."

Light retreated into the stairway and ascended the stairs at a quick pace, _'Fortunately, I paid attention to my surroundings... His office is right across from L's.'_ Light stood next to the door and hung his head dejectedly. He let out a crestfallen sigh. _'Of all the times for me to be holding a giant bag of flour, it just had to be when Beyond was about to open a door. ...I guess it could have been worse… I could have dropped it onto the floor. He probably would have really lost it then. I'd lose a limb or two.'_

The brunette flinched when he heard heavy steps coming up the stairs. He had to bite back a small chuckle at the flour covered chef, who glared at him in annoyance as he unlocked the office and borderline kicked the door open. Beyond dropped the notepad on his desk, expelling more flour into the air.

Timidly following his senior into the office, Light dropped himself defeatedly into the chair across from the desk. The older male sat himself into the leather chair behind the grand oak desk. "Oh… little Light." He folded his hands together and stared at Light with an cryptic smirk. "What am I to do with you?" Leaning forward into the chair and placing his elbows on the desk, his smirk quickly warping into a snarl. "I oughta fucking cook you, is what I ought to do!" The brunette flinched and hung his head at the chef's angry tone.

A sheepish trembling voice escaped Light's mouth, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

A deep sigh was heard, and after some awkward silence passed over a quivering Light, breathing air powdered with flour, Beyond rubbed his temples. He then spoke in a slightly comforting voice, "I don't even care about the flour." Focusing to the topic he originally intended to speak with the chef in training about, he crossed his arms and laid back in his chair. "Your dish."

Light peeked at the chef from behind his chestnut bangs. He watched the older man, who had just turned away from his desk, comically shaking flour from his hair. "You don't?"

Beyond looked up and out the window with a quiet chuckle, while rubbing his chin in thought. "Well… A little. But not enough to get angry over it. If that's the worst you do, I think I can manage." He glanced his vermilion eyes back to Light's honey-colored ones before looking away again. "Your dish is why I oughta cook you!" The younger man jumped slightly and let out a quiet yelp. He smiled again when another laugh was heard from the chef. "I always take notes on a dish when I critique it. First of all. Thank you for not using curry powder. Your spice blend was robust, I'll give it that. I can appreciate it as a chef. But, as an everyday diner. I'm not sure balance would be well received. Though, I personally, thought the balance of heat and sweetness was acceptable. Do not ever tell anyone I said that about a stage's cooking." He shook a finger at Light, wearing a serious expression.

Light could feel a small blush forming. _'He's... complimenting me? I thought for sure he'd tear me apart...'_ A small glimmer of hope came to his eyes when Beyond rifled through his notes. Light glanced around the office as he became more comfortable. His eyes landed on a violin case. _'I wonder if he still plays…'_ A mental image of Beyond playing the violin in a black tailcoat came to his mind, he continued to drift his golden eyes around on the walls to see a multitude of miscellaneous awards from around the world in cooking and solo music performances.

A warning tone came from the ebony haired man, startling Light from his silent musings, "Do not think I would serve it, however. Your roux was thin." Light reached into his pocket and pulled a small notebook out and snatched a pen from the edge of the desk. "You could balance that with rice that isn't as done when you serve it; allow the rice to take in some of the excess flavor. When I said you had all day, I meant it." He sat back into his chair and rested his fingertips against each other on the opposing hands, finally looking back up to the brunette. "Or you could cook the roux longer. Make it a little thicker." A brief smile crept along his lips when he saw the stage taking notes on his pocket-sized notepad.

Light glanced up from his note taking at gave a sheepish grin towards the older male. "Thank you." His voice was soft and sincere.

Beyond raised his eyebrows and nodded swiftly before standing and shaking more flour off his shirt. "Let's move along then. Much to do on a Sunday." He briskly made for the door, "I won't tell you to come like a dog. I expect you to keep up, as I believe you're not incompetent. Don't prove me otherwise."

Light stood quickly and followed Beyond out of the office and waited patiently for the chef to lock his office once again. The raven motioned for Light to follow him with a quick jerk of his head towards the stairs. The brunette beamed and happily followed him. _'Maybe I should ask Mello if he knows if he still plays… Or I suppose, I could just ask him… Would he even talk about himself with me?'_

"Miheal." The blonde still working diligently in the kitchen flinched at his true name. "Just leave whatever you have behind. I mean it. Don't. You. Clean. A. Damned. Thing." He expressed emphasis on each word. "We're going to break Light in." Light slumped his shoulders and hung his head. "Come on." Following Beyond out he shifted a last glance at Mello who was shaking his head, chuckling.

Exiting the restaurant they walked up to a black van that had bold writing on the side, **Epicurious**. Light shifted an awkward glance at Beyond as he pulled the keys out, "Get to meet my dealers." He winked at the brunette who only nervously laughed in return.

Pulling the door open Light slid himself into the passenger seat and took a slow deep breath in. _'Oh. Great.'_ He sarcastically remarked in his mind. _'Now if it wasn't awkward enough… Car rides… They're the worse for awkward silence.'_ He flitted his golden eyes towards Beyond, who started the van and was staring at Light. _'Crap! Did he say something?'_ Nervously darting his eyes around the van, Light cleared his throat.

"Do I make you nervous, Light?" The chef gave a cavalier smirk as he flicked his eyes forward and shifted the van into drive.

His voice trembling slightly, Light replied, "Uh. N-No." Light mentally scolded himself for even sounding so panicked. He admitted with a sigh, "Alright. A little." He gave the raven a sidelong glance.

A little taken back at the honesty, Beyond chuckled with a brow raised, keeping clear focus on the road. "Why?"

Light bit his lip and looked out the window and watched the streets pass by, "Every reason. Your reputation precedes you…"

The older male smirked, and teased, "Ah. Does the garbage disposal actually have better people skills than me? You know, I had a serious talk with that piece of equipment. We're still in competition."

The brunette released a huff of laughter. "Oh, really?"

Beyond flashed a playful grin towards Light. "Oh, yes. But that arrogant bastard still refuses to back down…" The stage exhaled sharply, trying to hold his laughter in. "Seriously... I'm not that bad. I've been taking an unhelpful anger management course… Online, of course, because I'm a cheapskate." Light crinkled his face and hung his head as his shoulders came forward in silent laughter. "But, in all seriousness. I am an asshole. I don't care, however, If you can't prove to me your worth. I'll run out you of the kitchen. It's that simple; I don't have time or tolerance for home cooks thinking they can take on the world with their spoon."

The brunette smiled, obviously more at ease with the chef. _'That does actually make me feel a little better.'_ Light watched the Eiffel Tower from the window. He heard the deep voice chime again. "Never been out of Japan? Or just never been to Paris?" Light mentally groaned, _'Oh, dammit… I'm the one making this weird…'_

Shifting a warm smile towards Beyond, Light replied, "I've never really been out of my home region in Japan… Nonetheless, so far away." He watched a slight frown appear on the other's face.

"That's too bad. Tell you what; Get good enough and maybe I'll take you with me next time I leave the country." The ebony haired man shifted a smile towards Light. "Deal?" The latter nodded his head enthusiastically, causing Beyond to laugh.

The van pulled up to a local farmers' market. Beyond shut the engine down and stared at the cluster of stands, "First lesson about Epicurious: We shop locally. None of that imported, flavorless shit the competition is serving. I don't care if I can't make a dish because of missing ingredients. If I'm going to serve something, I'm damned well going to be proud of it. Which is why our menu changes weekly," He added. Light nodded, watching people converse with one another. "Well. No time like the present." Beyond aggressively shoved open the door, and slammed it behind him as he walked towards the stands. The brunette hopped out, following closely behind the chef's large strides.

Stall vendors of every kind all waved at the two of them, and warmly greeted Beyond. Giving them all dismissive waves he walked with purpose towards an elderly woman who sat behind her stall with a magazine close to her nose, a 'closed' sign on her stall. Light, not far behind him, tried to keep up. However, he allowing his eyes to wander, causing his pace to slow.

Her forehead crinkled in annoyance as she brought the magazine down. She was just about dismiss Beyond, when her face lit up with delight upon realizing who it was. "Well! If it isn't my favorite brat! Who's the tail? Are you being followed?" She shifted her eyes around in a playful manner before bursting into a hearty laughter at Light's nose crinkling as he approached.

A cheerful smile broke free of Beyond's lips followed by a well-guarded laugh, "This is my stage. His name is Light." Turning to Light. "This is Annie, she's the best greenhouse granny in town."

Annie batted in the air at Beyond teasingly. "Flattery isn't going to lower the price." The chef hung his head and slumped his own shoulders in mock defeat, a tiny smirk gracing his face. Annie stood, pulling her glasses up, and inspected Light from head to toe. She let out a cryptic hum. "Yes. This one is better looking than the last fellow you brought to see me."

Beyond rolled his eyes, "Not this again. Stay out of my personal life, will you?! This one is professional."

Annie grinned wickedly, sending chills down Light's back. _'She's kind of creepy… Wait… What did she just say? No, better question... What did he just reply with?!'_ Light raised an eyebrow as she rummaged through her gigantic purse. "So. What will it be this time?"

Picking up a bright red apple and staring mindlessly at it, Beyond replied, "The usual." The chef shifted his stare to other various grown goods at her stall.

She landed a unsatisfied glare on the raven. "You'll be taking all my tomatoes again?"

Beyond smirked, "If you don't want that to happen, stop having the best. At least I'm paying for them, you old bitty!"

Annie sat back in her lawn chair and cackled loudly. She wiped away a small joyful tear. "Oh, B! This is why you're my favorite! I always hold the best for you."

Light shifted uncomfortably. _'They have an odd relationship.'_ The raven haired man leaned onto the table. "Hey! If flattery doesn't lower the price for me, it sure as hell won't for you." The old woman let out a loud cackle the resembled a witch's. Her emerald eyes gleamed. "Beyond here, he's the only one who doesn't treat me like I'm a fragile old woman who needs to be coddled or need to be tight lipped around. That's why he always gets first picks. I won't even open my stall on Sunday's until he's come around." She dramatically gasped out, "Stealing all my hard earned vegetables! Like the ruthless mongrel he is!"

Light landed a wide eyed stare at Beyond who was patiently waiting while inspecting his nails. "Hurry up, Annie. I have to get to the docks before three. Jim throws a tantrum if he can't be out on the water by sunset."

She cackled again as she lead them to her truck. "Alright. Take them, you scoundrel! Oh, by the way, Julie and I were wondering if by chance we could procure your services this Thursday night. It's cards night for the ladies."

Beyond rummaged through the truck and tossed Light an empty box, "Hold that. Yeah. Whatever, Annie, you know the drill, no special treatment." _'What? Procure? What kind of shady crap is he into… With an old lady?'_ Seeing the brunette's expression, Annie gave Light a knowing smile. Light was caught off guard by a head of cabbage that was tossed at him, knocking him in the forehead. "Pay attention." The brunette gave a bashful smile as box was loaded with vegetables.

Annie leaned close, inspecting Light further, "You're… Japanese? Hmm? Don't bother answering, I already know. My late husband, God rest his soul, was Japanese." She waved her hand at Light dismissively. "You know, darling. Best be on your manners with B here, you're his type."

A sputtering cough was heard before an annoyed groan. "Annie! Fuckin' hell! Leave the kid alone!" A gruff growl was heard behind the side of the truck. Annie scuttled away, winking at Light, causing the young man to blush slightly. _'She's blunt.'_ Another box came over the edge of the truck.

Delicately setting the box down, the brunette caught the box with ease and snagged the rogue flying vegetables with the box. He glanced up to be met with an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow from the chef. "Nice."

Annie gave a toothy grin, "His reflexes or that toned tummy of his?" She fanned herself with an unfolded fan as she walked back to her stall, "Fifty years ago…" Her voice seemed to trail off.

Beyond smirked as he hopped down from the truck and lifted the case by Light's feet. "Let's go pay the bitty so we can move on." They approached the stall where she held out a pen. Signing the page the chef smiled at her, "Bye Annie. See you next week." She waved at both of them before turning her sign on the front of her stall to open.

Light jogged to catch up slightly, "She was... forward."

Beyond smiled behind his obsidian bangs. "She's French." He said, as if that'd explain Annie's behavior. They passed the other busy vendors again, expertly dodging other patrons.

Blinking rapidly after registering Beyond's reply, the brunette crinkled his face in a confused fashion, "Are all French that way?"

"Light, that's racist." Light gave an exasperated sigh. "No. They aren't." Beyond laughed. "That's like saying all Brits are emotionless assholes. Or all Americans are loud and rude." The raven haired man pressed a finger on Light's forehead before applying some pressure, then rapidly lifting it up. "You're fun to tease."

Grumbling with a faint blush, the stage rolled his eyes and waited for the chef to unlock the van. "And you're a real pain."

Beyond pulled the sliding door open and dropped the case on the floor. He laughed as he pulled a cigarette out of his pack before lighting it in one fluid motion, "I can be."

* * *

 _ **A grand thank you to my fantastic beta readers, they put up with my irregular update speeds. They are a huge help for this story... Seriously. At this point I may as well give them coauthor credit. :p**_


	6. Chapter 6

Avoiding the silence of the car ride from the farmer's market, Beyond plugged his phone into the USB deck on the van. Light flinched slightly expecting to be blasted away with loud and angry music. Shutting his eyes tightly in bracing himself for the onslaught. The young stage's eyes flew open with deep chords of a piano reverberated into his ears. Followed by a woman's voice. _**'Lay it, lay it down, let me see your hand, show me what you got.'**_ Deep bass pulsed behind her mesmerizing lyrics. _**'Some days I'm built of metal. I can't be broken. But not when I'm with you.'**_

Light glanced at the enigmatic chef, as if he had just peered a little deeper into the latter's soul. Carmel eyes widened when met with an almost saddened glance And flash of crimson as the chef jetted his eyes away. The lyrics struck Light a little harder than he was sure they were intended to. _**'Are you afraid of me now?'**_

The brunette nibbled on his lower lip as he tore his glance from the chef. _'I was not expecting something like that. Such an eerily sad song. Combining this with what Annie said… he's lonely.'_ He watched the city flash by as Beyond's phone played more hauntingly sad songs.

Arriving at the docks, the stage glanced back at the silent chef and opened his mouth to speak. The raven chuckled. "Wubba lubba dub dub?"

Light raised his eyebrows in confusion and tilted his head. "Have you gone mad?"

Beyond smiled in relief. "Oh, good. Not a Rick and Morty fan. But, I recommend it. It's witty and smart. And not above a well placed fart joke."

Wincing slightly while crinkling his nose with disgust the younger sighed. "Think I'll pass." The elder chuckled as they opened the doors. Light crinkled his nose as the fishy aroma reached his nostrils. "Ugh. That's foul."

Beyond smirked coyly. "No. chicken is fowl. This is fish." Groaning loudly at the play on words, Light hung his head and followed the chef from the van. The view of the docks came into view as they climbed a small hill leading into fresh fish vendors stalls lined the streets on both sides with stores behind them with gigantic refrigerator systems. "The butchers are on the other side of the refrigerators. So we can be done with the majority of the running I needed to do today. We still have to get you back to the restaurant to clean up your mess."

The stage sighed and hung his head in defeat, secretly hoping Beyond would have forgotten about that. His voice whined slightly. "Yes, Chef."

Nodding at the sudden sullen expression of the younger male, the chef started towards the docking area. "This has been nicknamed the wharf. Fisherman come here to drop their goods and sell to vendors to be transported to stalls and markets. I don't give the middle man time to mark up my prices. I buy directly from one fisher. Jim Hathaway. He's a good and honest man. That and I play an advertising role for him. Most merchant I deal with I advertise for. Makes them look good, when I look good."

They approached a rickety old boat, nets hanging from large metal traps that clung to the side of the vessel. A tall and slender man tying up to the docks, securing his boat down tightly. He wore grey overalls, blue plaid shirt with a brilliant red cap and black galoshes. He turned to see Beyond. He gave a happy wave and a brilliant smile. With what few teeth were still in his mouth. "Thar' yee are. Lil' scamp! I thot yee weren't ta be by today! Got some good catches this weekend!"

Beyond waved pulling himself up the concrete steps, skipping several for safety reasons. They seemed to be crumbling in their spots, dropping small pebbles off them in the chef's wake. The raven turned and held his hand out for Light. Grabbing the chef's hands he internally smirked at his thoughts. _'His hands are freezing… I wonder if they're always this cold._ ' Light's cheeks flushed instantly when Beyond pulled him close and whispered into his ear. "Don't stare at his eye. He's got a glass eye. He's surprisingly subconscious about it." He poked Light aggressively in the chest with ever next word. "Do. Not. Fuck. My. Deals. Up."

He brunette swallowed hard at Beyond's harsh glare before it broke and flashed a chipper smile. Which startled Light slightly. "Who yer frien'?"

Glancing back at the brunette, "My stage. Whatcha got, friend?"

"Ah. Right here! This trout! Ain't they perddy?"

Beyond glanced into the box before lifting a large sixteen inch speckled fish up. "Yeah. That's the stuff, look how clear their eyes and how pink those gills are. How much you want for them?"

Jim shrugged and gestured to the chilled cooler, "Yee always pay fair. 'Bout 160 pounds there. So, whate'er yee want to pay a pound."

The chef set the fish back into the chilled bucket. "Wow. That's way more than I need. General servings is about 8 ounces." He scratched his chin with his clean hand. "Well… That might not be so bad. You've got 160 which would be approximately 320 servings… Yeah. What about if I took 100? For…" Flitting his crimson eyes to the sky for a moment as he did some mental math. "€6.65?"

The fisher smiled and stuck his hand out. "Got yerself a deal. Need it delivered?" Beyond shook his head then smelled his hand after Jim had turned around.

"We've got the van. I'll just need it hauled up." Light watched the two talking before allowing his eyes to wander around the deck. His eyes wandered back to the enigmatic man he'd been traveling with. Light couldn't help but find himself checking the chef out. _'I mean… just because he's my boss doesn't mean I can't look. Just can't touch._ ' His eyes traveled up the slender but semi-muscular form of Beyond.

Meeting eyes with the raven, Light instantly could feel his face flush as his caramel eyes widened. _'Oh no… what if he saw me checking him out? I need to start remaining as professional as possible._ ' Flashing his golden eyes up with determination, he quickly caught his own breath when Beyond was within inches of his own face. Piercing scarlet possibly only six inches away from him, causing his breath to shudder slightly. "Wow. You're close."

A devious smirk came across the shapely lips of the chef as his ebony bangs fell over his intense vermilion irises. "And you need to mind where your eyes wander and how you look at people. Most would take that as an invitation."

Light hastily looked away from him, nodding in silence before timidly chirping. "Sorry, Chef."

Carelessly shrugging, Beyond sighed quietly. "I didn't hate it. Come on, let's get back. The red meat is always delivered."

Getting back into the van Light kept his eyes trained away from the mysterious man that he was secretly becoming somewhat infatuated with. The music on the phone took a quick turn to orchestral pieces. Beyond fumbled with the phone before dropping it and groaning. Light lifted the phone and handed it back to the other. "I like it. It's peaceful. Even at the crescendo."

A tiny smile creeped along the chef's lips. "Then I suppose we'll listen to it. It's normally what I listen to when I'm in the kitchen."

Light smiled and closed his eyes with a small smile himself. The song flipped to Canon in D. "I especially love this piece. Do you mind if I look at whose playing? This is beautiful."

Beyond's voice was low and almost bashful. "It's me."

Snapping an eyelid open, before sitting up and staring at the raven in disbelief. "No way." He lifted the phone before seeing a picture of Beyond on the cover of a musical album cover on the screen. The album read; 'Piano and Violin covers.' Light grinned at the driver. "Why didn't you ever stay with music? You're amazing."

A faint hue of pink covered the porcelain cheeks of the older male as he blinked his sanguine eyes rapidly. "Because, I'm much better at cooking. Do you know how freaking hard it is to get a damned job in that market? You basically need to be Bach reincarnated."

Chuckling slightly Light sighed happily. "You know. I know I haven't worked a dinner service with you, yet. But, so far, I haven't seen any reason to dislike you."

Beyond faux gasped and placed his hand over his heart. "Be still my beating heart. He actually likes me? Let's see the garbage disposal refute that! B: 1 Garbage Disposal: Like, 26."

Light bursted out into laughter. "Cut it out. Sure, you have your moments that get under my skin a little. But for the most part. I think you're something special. Maybe after this whole intern thing is over… We could be friends?"

"You know what, Light?" Beyond paused for a moment, leaving the stage hanging onto his every word. "I'd like that. I have maybe two actual friends in the whole world. So, a third would be pretty nice." The raven chuckled slightly as they pulled back into the restaurant's drive.

Mello stood outside the back awaiting their arrival. "Took you dicks long enough. The hell did you guys do? Stop for ice cream?"

Beyond hopped out of the truck and flicked the blonde off. "Screw off, I had to get my strawberry fix. That and, you of all people know how Annie likes to talk."

The prep chef let out a deep laugh. "Did she hit you up again?"

The raven rolled his eyes as he handed a crate of vegetables to Mello. "Of course." He reached into the truck to grab the second crate of greens to hand it to Light. Light stood awaiting the heavy container but raised an eyebrow when Beyond suddenly stopped and stared at him for a moment. The stage cleared his throat, successfully snapping the chef from his trance. "Sorry. Got lost there for a second."

Taking the perfect opportunity Light grinned evilly. "Oh my. Chef BB did you get lost in my eyes?"

Beyond stared at his eyes a moment longer. "I did actually." He gave a wicked grin when Light turned three different shades of red before snatching the box forcibly and retreating into the back of the kitchen.

Mello came around the corner smirking. "You're mean. Shouldn't flirt like that with him."

The chef let out a throaty growl and a mocking whiny voice. "Don't do this B, you can't do that B. Stop being so depressing B, stop flirting with people B."

Mello was staring at him unamused with little emotion on his face, his left eyebrow seeming to twitch with annoyance. "Shut the fuck up and help me lift this." They lifted the crate of fish. "How much freaking fish did you freaking get?!"

Beyond smirked as they hauled it into the kitchen and hoisted up onto the steel counter, "It's not fish. It's the last prep chef's body who bitched too much." Light chuckled quietly as he swept the flour off the floor.

"Hey Chef? I meant to ask while we were out. But, my mom is still here, her flight leaves tomorrow at 2pm. So, I was wondering, if it was alright if I saw her off to the airport?" Light clutched the broom handle tightly, his knuckles starting to turn white from the grip, as his timid request was being processed.

Beyond rolled his neck to crane and look at the stage. "Are you always going to be a pain in my ass?"

Light bashfully glanced down and nodded quietly with an adorably small smile. "Probably."

The right corner of the chef's mouth twitched upwards for a brief moment. "Sure. Whatever. Just make sure you're here by 5. If you're a minute late I'll ride your ass the whole night!" He pointed accusingly towards the younger male.

Mello bursted out with a chuckle, "Is that a promise or a threat?"

Light snickered as he finished cleaning up the mess on the floor. "I mean, if it's a promise, I might be late on purpose. Don't threaten me with a good time."

Beyond closed his eyes and hung his head, nodding with a lame smile. "Alright. Alright. I walked into that. In all seriousness. Miheal. Finish your damned prep list. Raito. Get this place cleaned up."

They both nodded and responded quickly. "Yes Chef!"

* * *

 _Beta read by: BenjaminBirthday_


	7. Chapter 7

Honey hued orbs slowly opened and lazily traced his new room. Not his favorite color, but a deep navy was an alright color considering his options. The other room was burnt orange. Light internally smirked when he recalled the information that Matt and Mello had told him to keep quiet. They're a couple.

Reflecting on the events from the prior day, Mello almost looked afraid to tell Light and his mother that him and Matt were together romantically. Apparently, Mello didn't want to catch hell from Chef or possibly a conservative Japanese woman whose entrusting them with her son.

Light's tired gaze fell onto his golden oak desk, then to his small closet that was full of clothes. The smell of coffee filled the air with a hint of pancakes. Yawning quietly, the brunette dragged himself out of bed and set his bare feet on the plush cream carpet. He smiled to himself when he heard his mother talking someone's ear off; he lifted himself from bed, lazily dropping the covers back on the bed in somewhat neat fashion. Took a few quiet steps over to his closet and grabbed a set of fresh clothes for the day. His first real day in the kitchen.

* * *

Sachiko smiled matronly when Light came out of his room dressed in the mandatory black pants and black nonskid shoes. A simple short sleeved shirt, as per request by the chef. Amber eyes widened when he saw who was cooking. "Uh. L? You can cook?"

The head of onyx hair turned with a smirk ghosting over his plump lips as ravened bangs fell over his eyes. "Wouldn't be much of a general manager if I couldn't fill any possible position, now would I?" He chuckled deeply and set a plate of pancakes down in front of Light's mother. "In all fairness, B taught me."

Scenting the air with a small smile of his own, Light placed himself next to his mother on a barstool. The kitchen was a pale yellow with standard pine cabinets stained a light color. White marbled countertops matched well with the stainless steel appliances.

L leaned against the counter, his palms gripping the countertop. "God forbid that man ever becomes ill. I'm not sure I could do what he does for a long period of time, before it became evident that he was missing. Are you hungry? Should probably eat now while you have the opportunity. May not get to eat again until much later. I'll be taking you and your mother to the airport. They can stand to miss me for a bit. Mello or Matt? Not on the week opening night. They've already headed to the restaurant."

Glancing his golden eyes towards the clock. 10:00 am. "So early? Should I be there now then?"

The raven shrugged his thin shoulders apathetically. "I doubt that Chef will be angry, as you're in the company of his boss." Sachiko chuckled softly at her son's concern and his bosses lack-there-of.

Light started to internally panic shifting his eyes from one end of the apartment to the other, searching for any possible evidence of Matt and Mello's relationship, "So, you're here? Um."

L shrugged his shoulders once again dismissively. "I've already known about Matt and Mello. No one hides anything from me very long. That being said…" His monotoned voice drawled a little while smirking at Light; before clearing his throat. "Anything you wanted to visit or see before departing the country, Mrs. Yagami?"

The older woman smiled reflectively, her wrinkles along her eyes becoming evident. "I was very fortunate to have young Matt as a tour guide yesterday. He took me about the city and showed me the sights already, as to entertain me while Light was working. I do wish I could spend more time here."

The raven nodded discretely while bringing his thumb up to his upper lip and pushing it upwards momentarily before speaking. "Perhaps, if Light does well, I will be inclined to fly your family out for the holiday seasons. Well then. Since there isn't much to do, perhaps I'll head to the restaurant and see if B doesn't need someone to help. I'll be back in a couple hours to take you both to the airport. So get some quality time in."

* * *

The sun began to make its descent towards the horizon, painting the sky the earliest shades of orange, splashing pink and lighter shades of crimson onto the clouds. Light held his mother tightly, and her mother-bear hug, just as tight in return. "You'll be good for them?" Light nodded wordlessly as silent tears forcibly made their way out of his honeyed eyes.

Leaning against the black sedan, L glanced at his watch in momentary impatience, then looked away from what he considered family time; before glancing down to his cellphone, beginning to quickly tap on the screen. Ashen eyes departed his phone screen to be met with a sight of Light, steadying his breath and biting his lower lip. Evidence of crying was all over his face, glassy eyed and red cheeked. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, he pulled out a white cloth with a royal blue gothic letter L sewn into one of the corners from one of his pockets. "I like her. I have a feeling we'll be meeting the rest of your family soon."

The raven could feel his breath catch when golden pools flashed upwards with a disarming smile. He found himself smiling subconsciously in return. _'Now I see. Maybe it's the lighting, maybe it's just him. But now I see why he avoids eye contact with you. Or maybe that's why his eyes linger a little longer than they should… Light's eyes are hypnotizing._ ' L smirked darkly. ' _I knew I pulled the right resumes for him to choose from. The fact that he's competent in the kitchen was really just a bonus._ ' The brunette dabbed his eyes gently with the handkerchief before sniffling and regaining his composure. "Thank you, L. That really means a lot to me."

* * *

L pulled the back door to the kitchen open aggressively as it made a loud and high pitched creak. Light peered into the kitchen to see all of the cooks lined up, standing at attention as Chef paced in front of them. Inspecting their uniforms for cleanliness, wrinkles and possible flaws. His sanguine eyes departed the others at the disturbance before glancing at his watch. 4:45. A tiny smile crept along his full lips. "Alright. Everyone looks to be in order. New guy. Front and center. The rest of you? Take your positions!"

Jogging up to the chef, Light stood at attention. Beyond smirked and made a distinct humming sound from back deep in his throat as he circled around him. Looking for any imperfections in the uniform that the stage wore, before stopping directly in front of him and unfolding a single fold over in the brunette's collar. The chef leaned in and whispered in Light's ear. "That's how you check someone out without getting caught." He grinned in a playful manner at the brightening of younger male's cheeks before glancing at the clock. "You're with me tonight, rookie. I want you to see how we flow before I throw you into the fire. I want you to help me plate and garnish. Tonight, you're my sous chef."

Timidly, Light followed Beyond up to the front of the kitchen, just behind the serving window with a large counter full of final decorations, filled with simple herbs, spices and seasonings, ranging all the way to elaborate and rare flowers.

Beyond watched the clock closely and held his hand up counting down the seconds before 5p.m exactly. "Let's go!" A loud chime rang through the kitchen and the cooks sprung into action. The serving staff coming and going dropping orders off; while others gathered the necessary soups or salads from the set up bar on the farther side of the kitchen, away from the cooks.

Light jolted from his musings slightly when a plate was set in front of him. He watched Beyond expertly, but almost carelessly throw garnish onto the plate in the perfect spot as he simultaneously wiped the edge of the plate with a white cloth. Light mimicked his actions, although a little slower in placing the garnish before sliding the plate smoothly across the counter towards the chef. Only to have the plate caught, inspected and slid out the window, a tiny proud smile traced itself over Beyond's full lips. "Nice job on that one. Keep it moving!"

They kept their rhythm in sync throughout the entirety of the service, Light getting a little faster within the passing hours. L watched from the safety of the dining room, on the off chance the chemistry was thrown off balance for even a second, awaiting for his brother's famous temper. But, as the night continued to smoothly progress, the raven found himself smiling. It had been the first flawless dinner session in a while. His eyes fell onto the two leading chefs and he felt his smile grow more when he saw them laughing with each other as the food flew out of the kitchen. Each plate seemingly more beautiful than the last. His hand instinctively made its way up to his mouth, his thumb pressing his upper lip upwards as his smile grew more, a quiet chuckle came from the back of his throat. "Indeed. The right choice, indeed. Almost a perfect fit, wouldn't you say, Near?"

The snowy haired male stood next to L watching the pair work collectively together, his charcoal stare never wavering. "Perhaps we have found a replacement? Could it be? Only after a single day? Impressive. But, unlikely. I give it a month. Although, there is a strange sense of chemistry between the duo."

The ravened manager smirked as he began his retreat to his office. "Perhaps we found the salt to his pepper."

A hallow huff of laughter came from the waitstaff manager. "As if. He's a boorish, uncivilized, monstrous excuse for a man."

L snickered slightly and spoke between giggles, "Tell me… how you… really feel." Shaking his ebony hair over his eyes as he continued to his second story solitude.

Charcoal eyes scanned the dining room from behind silver locks of hair. His eyes landing on a particular table. One patron seeming to be speaking into the collar of her coat. Near rolled his dark eyes, _'Critic.'_ Scanning the other customers, he assumed three of them to be "foodies", who were just excited to be in the company of a true critic. It was a common tactic. Bringing a group of people who are critiquing the food; so the real critic can hide amongst them. His eyes narrowed slightly at a young woman who seemed to be more interested in dissecting the food rather than eating it. Caramel hair flowed elegantly onto her shoulders, eyes so intensely blue they almost appeared to be purple; wearing a flowing scarlet night gown, paired with dangling rubies from her ears and neck. _'Her. I recognize her, she was one of the stage applicants. She had an impressive resume. Why choose the louse that you did, Chef?'_

Olivia Martin, celebrated socialite, heiress to a popular cooking network in the United States, nearly completed Master's degree in the culinary arts at only the age of twenty five.

The young woman scowled at her plate. "Tch. I could do just as good as this if not better." The group looked at her inquisitively. "How dare he take on a different stage! One who is so grossly incompetent next to myself!"

The red headed woman who sat next to her, wearing a tighter black dress with a tan trench styled over coat hushed her. "Do not draw attention to me. Don't get mad, hunny, get even. Write down what is so terrible about the plate… I'll make sure the world sees his short comings." A devious smirk played along the mysterious woman's plush lips. "And none would be the wiser that such an American sweet pie, such as yourself, would ever say such ruthless things about a fellow chef."

Olivia grinned wickedly as she took a pen and pad from her coat, she clicked the pen open with malicious intent. "After I'm done with him, they'll beg for me to come and help their kitchen…"


	8. Chapter 8

Stepping into the cream office allowing his spindly fingers to remain lingering on the brass handle, golden rays of light slipped through the closed shades into the darkened room. A heavy sigh along with heavy footfalls was heard before the blinds flicked open to a nearing window in a quick pace, filling the room with blinding light in an instant. A head of messy onyx hair turned towards the oak desk. Everything in its place like always. Except one thing. A newspaper with a bright and heavy red circle on it accompanied by a note clipped to it. A haunched shadow casted onto the dreaded sight of the foreboding note.

L closed his stormy eyes as he reached for the note, only to push it out of the way to read what was circled in the open article. _"Epicurious: The has been's, has been. Once full of vibrant flavors and lively environment. Upon my most recent visit to this once culinary giant, I was met with a dreadful disappointment. The flavors falling short on my palate, poorly plated and dishes, at best; on top of being expensive as well. The au jus was far too thick, the garnish was hardly at its freshest and the potatoes were a dry morning on the lumpy hills of a desert. The quarter inch dice of the onion seemed to be just barely smaller than a half inch. I am unsure of the staff changes between this visit and the previous, but if they had indeed changed staff, I recommend not going to this establishment until they rehire who they fired, or fire whomever they hired." (2 stars_ )

A low grumble could be heard from the ravened manager as he lifted the hand written note, pinching it delicately between his index fingers and thumbs, holding the note eye level with himself;

 _"L,_

 _I'm sorry, I failed my team and what was worse, I failed you, again. I'm not quitting. But, I need a few days to pick myself up and dust myself off. I've been working nonstop for almost five months without a day off. I stayed late last night, like always, the pasty case is full, and there are enough to replace anything that sells in the freezer. Ask Mello to decorate them, he's actually very good at it, despite how often I scold him when he helps me. Just keep his fingers out of the chocolate_.

 _Light shows a lot of promise, some strict guidance will go a long way with him. I want him left in the sous chef position until the end of the week. Please don't slack off, like I know you like to, while I'm gone_.

 _-B."_

"Dammit, Brendon! You could have at least warned me a little more than this…" Though his words were harsh, his tone barely deviated from his usual monotoned demeanor. Charcoal eyes narrowed at the perfectly cleaned, starched and pressed, chef's coat hanging from the back the open door, just barely in view from the golden stained wooden desk. The left breast pocket bore the initial of a gothic bolded L. His deep eyes jetted away from the coat when he heard the voices of the kitchen staff coming into the back door, a corner of his mouth tipped upward as he cocked his head to the side to eavesdrop.

"I didn't see his bike. Maybe he isn't here yet?" One voice called.

Another chimed in, "I hope not. I feel like garbage, I can't handle him this early."

Light's voice hummed lightheartedly before chuckling, "Emile, seriously, early? It's one in the afternoon!"

Mello's gruff voice could be heard laughing at the conversation. "That's what you get for drinking on a Monday night, you loser."

L glanced his eyes back to the coat. "Alright, I trust you." He abandoned the note carefully in a drawer and approached the foreign top. Slipping the coat delicately from the hanger and pinching the garment between his index fingers and thumbs; the raven held up the jacket up to his eye level. "It'll be interesting to see how trained they've become."

* * *

Loud thumping came from the front door of the dining room. Near peaked out the door at the resounding pounding, only to have his eyes met with another pair of eyes less than a foot away. Deep emerald pools fluttered in surprise. "Ach! Where is he?!"

The door abruptly shoved open as the gentleman pushed through, unsettling Near from his stance. He wore a well-fitted suit, red and gold plaid printed with a sleek black tie and expensive silken purple undershirt. His maintained head of chocolate locks which rivaled L's in length. Staring in both amazement and annoyance the snowy haired man's voice snapped out slightly. "Where is whom?"

The other male turned and gasped dramatically. "Where is mon ami?!" He rolled his forest green eyes when met with an exasperated stare with a shrug of the younger males shoulders. The brunette took a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs, "Pookie! Where are you?! You never met with me for coffee! You're late for a date, my little morsel!"

Near sighed in frustration, "Sir. I need you to stop shouting. Who are you looking for?"

An annoyed whine came from the other as he folded his arms tightly, stomping his foot slightly in a childish manner. "I'm looking for BB! He is, supremely, late. Like, seven hours late for coffee. Ugh, you must be that front manager he's spoken of. Neat, was it? I'm Aiden. I would say, that surely he's spoken of me, alas," Aiden swung his forearm up to his forehead, exposing a bare amount of wrist while casting his head towards the opposing direction of the other, "he's a much more reclusive man than he appears to be!"

Near scowled at the mispronunciation of his nickname. "Near. And, B didn't come in today. Or at least, he hasn't been by yet."

Aiden shrieked slightly, "Oh! No… That won't do. First, he ignores my calls. Then, doesn't come to work! It's intervention time! Who are his most trusted confidants? Oh, forget it, you seem stiff, I'll have a look, I'll be able to tell. He is my best friend after all." The brunette gave a casual wink as he shoved the kitchen door open. His eyes landed immediately onto Light. "Oh my." A loose wrist and curled fingers made their way up to the brunette's jawline. "You must be the chaton!" Aiden's accent was very distinctly native born French. Light shifted uncomfortably as he was being inspected by the stranger. "My, my, my." He circled Light closely making a distinct humming sound while tucking his arms loosely behind his back. "Yes. I understand now." His plush lips curled upwards almost wickedly.

A throat cleared behind the two nearing the kitchen entrance, all eyes in the kitchen whipped towards the source only to be followed by airy gasps. L stood awkwardly and haunched with his hands in his pockets, donning his chef coat. "Might I inquire as to the commotion?"

The brunette looked up and gave a delighted smile. "Ah! The even more elusive twin of mon ami!" He seemed to gracefully glide over to L's side; tugging on his arm gently. "Where is B? Don't tell me that review beat him down that badly. Well, don't you worry. To my favorite brothers in the business. Let's say Friday night? I will bring some influential people. We'll get this sorted out. Naturally, of course, no biased reviews!"

Light's caramel eyes instantly focused onto L. _'I knew they looked similar, with how_ _informal B speaks of L, I figured they were relatives, but twins? I hardly see the likelihood of that. What review_?' Light's eyebrows raised slightly as he leaned a little closer.

L pulled his shoulders back a little uncomfortably at the other's closeness. "What is it with B and pretty brunettes?"

Aiden visibly blushed at L's comment before sputtering out. "I could only dream. We aren't like that. Only in my wildest fantasies. Of which, even in my fantasies, the cheeky bastard still turns me down! Something about me being "clingy". Now that I think about it…" His voice seemed to trail off before he snapped back to with a jolt of his head. "At any rate. He's the only one to ever deny my advances. Thus, making him the perfect friend. I know that he isn't trying to use me!" The brunette's eyes closed slowly before releasing a blindingly pearly smile. "That's why I like you guys. You aren't trying to use my position in politics to your advantages. Unlike some…" His voice trailed when another couple of people entered the kitchen.

Near stood next to a woman with caramel hair and intensely blue eyes, an elegant amount of make up highlighting what seemed to be natural beauty. Light could see L's charcoal eyes narrow slightly, his jaw tighten as he seemed to create a small fist. "Olivia, what brings a woman of your caliber here?"

Her eyes seemed to widen slightly in surprise when met with the haunched figure of L and her voice fell slightly crestfallen. "Oh. I thought I would find the chef here today. I read that review, and simply couldn't sit by as I witnessed a chef of his character be defamed in such a manner. I thought I could offer my services in helping around the restaurant." Her intense gaze readjusted to the manager's stance. "But. I was evidently mistaken. Oh dear, then maybe I could offer my services to you, until he finishes his disappearance act. I swear. He's much more childish than he lets on."

Light's caramel eyes fell to the side of himself, onto Mello, at the sound of a quiet growl. Light noticed the blonde's fist tighten as he took a sharp breath in before sharply shouting at the woman. "Who the hell are you?! Comin' in here like this and bad mouthing chef! The man breaks his back, killing himself, for this place! He takes one fucking day off and you think that's reason to shit talk?! Do you even know him? I bet chef could cook fucking circles around your entitled ass! He may be an arrogant dickhead sometimes, but damnit! He's our arrogant dickhead! And nobody talks crap about him except us!" The rest of the kitchen staff seemed to tuck themselves behind the prep chef, away from the stranger.

Light's golden eyes returned to the woman, only to land on Near, who was giving Mello a discreet smirk and a lowly held up, thumbs up. Olivia blinked her resplendent eyes rapidly in confusion. "Oh, my, you're mistaken. I idolize Chef BB. The happening of his kitchen, of all kitchens, possibly requiring aid only empowered my courage. See. I have a terrible confession to make… I have always dreamed of working with the man who staged under so many of the greats in the culinary world. But, as cruel fate would have it, I wasn't chosen. Although, my confidence was crushed on a minor scale…" Her voice seemed to trail slightly and grow heavier as she shuddered her breath quietly. "I couldn't stay idly by as, essentially, my hero's reputation was being tarnished. A chef's reputation is their livelihood, you know that better than anyone here, I would presume. Nevertheless, I can tell when I am not wanted, I'm sorry for barging in. I will take my leave." She turned her back towards the group and hung her head dejectedly.

The raven coughed slightly before humming louder than usual. "As it would happen. Chef is on a vacation effective as of this morning. And, I require aid to fill his position. Not completely, as I will be doing that. He entrusted his staff and kitchen to me. But, as you may or may not be aware of, I am very rusty. I wish to acquire your expertise until my head chef can return. From there he will decide whether you stay or go."

Olivia whipped around, grabbed L's hand, shaking it enthusiastically. "Really?! Oh! You won't regret this! Thank you so much for this opportunity!"

Aiden leaned into L's ear and whispered in a hush with his hand covering his lips. "You can't be serious." He only received a silent nod from the substitute chef. The brunette sighed deeply. "Well then. It can't be helped. I too volunteer my services. Although. B only taught me very minor things. I will require some training!" Happily trotting over to the group the young man interlocked arms with Mello and Light with a chipper grin. "So I suppose I need to learn from the best prep chef in town." His piercing eyes drifted towards Light with a happy sigh. "Come, Chaton, I'm sure we could pick up some handy tips and tricks!" He then led the two away from the group.

Near shook his head and rubbing his right temple with his fingertips while muttering to himself. "They both deserve an Oscar."

* * *

 _Beta: BenjaminBirthday_.


	9. Chapter 9

The afternoon sun beat down onto the three men sitting outside the rear of the restaurant. Mello grumbled deeply, "Seriously. Who does she think she is?"

Aiden lifted a long black cigarette to his soft lips, holding it loosely between his velvet like fingers before pursing it to his plush lips. "If my sources are correct, and they seldom are incorrect. She's the cause of much unrest within Epicurious. Only time will tell her true motives and intentions, she makes me uncomfortable."

Light watched people pass the alley before clearing his throat. "Everything thus far today has made me uncomfortable, Aiden, what do you do exactly?"

The darker brunette gasped and covered his heart in a hurt manner before Mello butted in. "He's a foreigner. He's only been here for a few days. From Japan, go easy on him."

Aiden smiled in relief, replacing his elbow at his side and taking another long drag from his cigarette. "I was certain my reputation was slipping. I am the Prime Minister's grandson. I have his ear fully. He says I've never lead him astray from the people's hearts yet."

Both Mello and Light stared in slight amazement, before the blonde blurted out. "I knew Chef had some influential friends, but, damn, I guess, I never knew what the Prime Minister's grandson looked like. I'm sorry, Aiden, I never knew the full magnitude of your position. That's badass!"

Light stiffened as the door flew open, and he pulled the other two towards the front of the building as Olivia stepped outside, lighting her own cigarette while glancing around suspiciously. "Oh, this will be a joke. Without its wildcard Epicurious is as good as done. Without the bastard, L will no doubt fail, and BB will be as good as ours."

Both Mello and Aiden shared an angry glare and attempted to go and confront her only to be stopped by Light who spoke in a hush. "We need concrete evidence that she's up to no good. For all we know, she's only speaking of an event coming up. We don't know the fullest extent of this situation. Maybe whoever she's speaking with is in competition with L and Epicurious for a banquet. We can't just barge in." Light smirked deviously. "I have a recorder and a camera in my room. Let's bug the kitchen. I bet if we can sway L, he'd likely help. However, we need a solid reason to suspect her, or he won't act."

Olivia's laughter could be heard around the corner of the building, a deep, full bodied as well as menacing. "Of course, I'll need to gain his trust first. L doesn't trust just anyone. He's more suspicious, if not more so, than that front end manager of theirs. The line of questioning he gave me before allowing me back, was like being interrogated by a detective whose already solved the case." She butted her smoke before tossing it carelessly into an open trash can. "I need to get going, I can't speak to openly about it." She ended the call and the door could be heard pulling open as it clumsily scraped against the concrete slope leading into the back.

Light grinned at the other two. "And now we know who we can trust. We need to get Near on board." The brunette tucked his hands into his pockets before rounding the corner towards the back door.

Aiden squealed quietly and followed behind Light. "It's no wonder he fancies you. You're a genius! It'll be like those spy movies!" The younger male glanced back to him with a confused and inquisitive expression.

Mello rolled his eyes and followed the brunettes, avoiding Light's quizzical stare and avoiding the comment as a whole. "You guys are ridiculous. I'll talk to Matt and see if we can't gather a few other resources. Light, that leaves you Near. Aiden here, obviously doesn't have a high repute with the albino."

Aiden hung his head dejectedly and Light gave the blonde a thumbs up. "Got it. I didn't go through all the hassles I went through to get here, just to have it ripped away from me."

A few fragile hours of peace and prepping for the service passed. L stood in front of the kitchen and cleared his throat. "Service in ten. Take your places." On command, the entire kitchen shifted to their usual positions. The sauciers adjusted the heat of their broths, the grillers fired up their stations and Light stood next to L.

L nodded to Light before turning away. "This is the last position I was in…"

"It is the correct position. I have strict orders for you to remain with me here, until the close of the week." The monotoned voice reassured before taking a slightly more commanding tone. "Olivia." The woman jerked slightly at the sound of her name. "I won't be able to make the rounds of the kitchen during service. Please, ensure this is done. I assume you know what that means."

The service began and orders became to fly into the kitchen, before long they began to fly out just as quickly. Light watched the elder twin and smiled slightly. _'Rusty, huh? He's just as fast as Chef.'_ L expertly plated the dishes and dismissed them through the window with almost a bored expression on his face before snapping a stare at Light. "Don't look at me like that. I'm only this proficient because my brother held my hand through this on countless occasions."

Olivia made her rounds through the cooks, overseeing them one by one. The cook in charge of pasta glanced up and gave a brief face of relief. "Chef! Will you watch my noodle water? I need to fetch more sunflower oil." She nodded and readied herself. She smiled at L who was watching her closely. She smirked darkly when the stormy eyes departed her figure as she dumped an excess of salt into the water, quickly stirring it down. The normal cook returned and bowed to her before pushing her out of the way. "Pardon Chef, thank you."

She smiled sweetly and waved to him as she continued her rounds. From there she tucked her hands behind her back and nudged the temperature on the oven with her shoulder up twenty degrees.

L gave a head motion towards Mello. The blonde jogged up to the current chef. "Yes, Chef?"

The raven paused for a moment at the unfamiliarity of the title before shaking his head slightly in a hurried fashion. "We're getting a lot of pasta dishes. Do me a favor and start up two more pots of pasta water. And help out where you can. I trust you more than others here." Mello nodded his head and darted to help the other cooks.

Near pushed the door open about thirty minutes later holding a pasta dish. "Customer complains her pasta is too salty."

L eyed it closely and lifted a noodle with his fingers, smashing it slightly in between them. "She is indeed correct, the consistency is wrong. I'll have her pasta ready in a few moments. Allow her anything on the dessert menu and drink menu for free." The snowy haired manager nodded and disappeared back beyond the door to the dining room. L sighed and approached Mello. "Pasta was too salty. Test the waters and get me a new dish. Now." His presence was commanding as well we his tone, but his voice remained flat.

* * *

Before long the service was closed. The kitchen team visibly relaxed and immediately rolled into the clean up. Olivia smiled towards Light and L before approaching them. "Where would you like me on clean up? I'm a little unfamiliar, you shouldn't have to dictate me around once I can settle into a routine."

Staring at her for a moment, the raven cleared his throat and called attention to him. "Everyone. I appreciate the effort put in tonight, fairly smooth sailing for being the first night without Chef BB. However, the pasta seemed to be on the salty side for many patrons. As well as any baked items seemed to be too dry. I won't scream at you. It's not in me. But, ask yourself… What would Chef BB say?" He paused for a moment watching heads swivel around to look for the guilty parties. "He's be screaming at you with every language in his arsenal. I'll just have you know, I'm disappointed, I know he's trained all of you better than that. We are the best in this city. I expect five star quality. This was hardly four."

All of the heads seemed to simultaneously hang slightly. L turned on his heel and slinked back towards the stairway to his office. "You know what to do. I will see you tomorrow. Mihael. Come with me." Mello flinched and followed after L. Light watched him pass by, but the blonde wouldn't look up to make eye contact.

Light and Matt waiting patiently outside in comfortable silence. The door creaked open and Mello slid out the door with a gloomy expression. Both boys looked up towards him, the blonde took a deep, shuddered breath. "He thinks I screwed the water up… I miss Chef." His icy blue eyes welled with tears. "I want MY chef back. He would have at least asked me what happened before calling me a dumbass. This… this was a slaughter, a calm, monotoned massacre on my abilities. I didn't screw it up. I know I didn't, I was so careful to measure the salt because I wanted to impress him…"

The brunette tilted his head before speaking. "He'll be back. Also, he can't afford to fire you or anything else. You're needed too much. Let's head home and watch a comedy. Or whatever would make you feel better."

"Mashed potatoes. I want mashed potatoes mixed with macaroni and cheese. With some hot tea… How's that sound, Mels?" Matt pulled Mello into a hug and patted his back. "Me and Light will even make it. Oh! Or maybe loads of junk food and hot cocoa for you? Hmm?"

The blonde took a sharp inhale and released it slowly. "Yeah. That all sounds great."

Near locked the front of the restaurant and started towards his destination before glancing back at the trio. "It wasn't you. It was her. I watched her do it from the serving window. Don't kick yourself too much."

Light glanced over to Near before nodding. "We need to catch her in the act, with solid proof."

The white haired man smirked while he shifted his weight to his right hip. "Good thing Chef installed a security feed. We had an incident where his cakes kept going missing. They're constantly recording and uploading into a hard drive specifically for it. Now for the harder matter… Where is Chef? He also has the feed linked to his cellphone, the few times he misses the day he monitors his staff." A distinct hum sound came from Near's throat while he was searching for something on his phone. "Here. Looks like Gordon Ramsey is in the city. I bet that's where we'll find B. But for now, its late. No telling where he went at this hour." He looked up from his phone and directly at Mello. "If anyone has the power to absolve your name, it's Chef."


End file.
